The Breakdown of Innocence
by Naqara
Summary: Ginny's gradual development from innocence. Her problems has led her to a rather unhealthy answer. G/D.
1. Corruption

A/N: An idea that's been bothering me for the last few days... I even started dreaming up parts of it. Mad, I tell you.

Disclaimer: All licensed characters and ideas belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and their affiliates. I'm not rich enough to buy the copyright to the books yet, unfortunately.

The Breakdown of Innocence

**Prolouge**

"If you ever get near her again, I will kill you! And I don't mean that as a threat!" Ron barked, after turning the unfortunate fifth-year, Colin Creevey, into several creatures and beating him to a pulp. Ron had found his dear sister Ginny by the lake with a boy. A _boy_. A person of the opposite gender. Although they were just casually talking as friends, Ron had obviously taken it the wrong way and thought they were in a make-out session.

Colin Creevey, having turned back to a human, frightfully nodded and skidded back to the castle, not minding to look back at the now arguing siblings.

"How could you do that? We were JUST TALKING!" Ginny screamed incredulously.

"Ginny," he said, grabbing her by the shoulders and bending down so he could face her. "Boys his age only have one thing on their mind. You have to be careful."

"I AM careful! Colin is the nicest, sweetest, and most honest guy I know. AND WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! We weren't doing anything!" Ginny yelled through clenched teeth, feeling the helplessness of her situation. Ron would never listen to her. God! Can a person be _more_ narrow minded?

"Gin, listen. I know you are responsible and I trust that you won't do anything... unorthodox. It's just the slimy bastards that you hang out with that I don't trust," Ron said, concerned.

"They are not slimy bastards! They are my friends!"

"Okay, okay. It's just your _friends_ that I don't trust. There are a lot of bad people in this world and--"

"So I can beat YOUR friends to a pulp?"

"There's a difference," Ron said, making an expression. "You're a very sweet and innocent girl, 'ny. Boys usually take advantage of girls like you."

"I AM NOT GOING TO BE RAPED!" Ginny heaved, getting increasingly tired of the repetitive argument.

Ron slightly flinched. "You're still young. I know you think you know enough about this subject, but you have NO IDEA what goes on inside the head of a teenage boy."

"I suppose _you_ should know!"

Ron blushed around the ears. "Look. The point is, if Mum knew that you were..., er, _with_ a boy, she'd have my head. So--"

Ginny smirked. It didn't really suit her pale face. "So all of this worrying about _me_ was because _you_ were worried about _your own_ _well-being_?"

"No! Gin," he raked a hand through his flaming-red hair, analyzing the subject with deep contemplation. Finally, he settled with a thought. "The world is not a happy place. There are a lot of people who act nice and try to befriend you, but when your back is turned, they immediately backstab you. I've seen it happen before. You can't give your trust to everybody. They're just going to use you and throw you aside like a dirty rag."

Ginny laughed, an annoyed and mirthless laugh. "I think I knew all about the "bad people" when I was, hmm... what was it? Nine? Ten years old?"

"Gin, you know I'm just trying to look out for you--"

Ginny raised a hand, feeling tired and defeated. "Forget it, Ron. You're right. I should be more careful. Sometimes my self-confidence cause me to forget my naivety."

"Ginny...."

She smiled. "I'm just kidding. If you don't want me to take moonlit strolls around the lake, I won't. I'll be a good little girl."

Ron heaved a relieved sigh and grinned madly, ruffling his sister's hair. "Thank God. Let's get back to the castle." He turned around and motioned for Ginny to follow him. He was relieved he had finally gotten through to his sister. Amidst his gaiety, however, he ommited something rather important. Ginny's good humoured smile had been replaced by a scornful sneer after he had turned his back.

* * * * *

**Chapter 1: Corruption**

Ginny's Point of View

I sat down at the Gryffindor table. Next to nobody. Speaking to nobody. Acknowledging nobody.... Why? Because I was nobody. I didn't mind. I was used to it. It had been a long time since I last had a friend. Actually... I don't ever remember having a friend. I knew people pitied me.... I always saw my classmates giving me sidelong glances. Their eyes were so full of warm _pity_.... Screw them. How dare they pity me?! They don't even know me! How can they say that they feel sorry for me!? They don't even know what my life's been like.

I continued poking my breakfast, nauseated by the sight of food. I tried not to think too much about the upcoming day. I could already hear Snape and McGonagall's taunting yelling. I could already feel my body shaking and my tears well up in my eyes. I tried to think of something else to cover the sense of foreboding. I looked around. I was alone. I could feel everyone's mocking sneer and hear their laughs. I had long ago learned to ignore the word 'embarrassment', but by doing so, I had lost all my pride. The trade was well worth it, though.

When I felt somebody weighing down the bench next to me, I didn't have to look up. It was _them_. The Dream Team. The only trio that would utter a word to me or at least sit less than two meters away from me. 

"'Morning, Gin!" Ron cried, happily.

I forced a smile. "'Morning."

They continued their conversation. With nothing else to do, I tried to listen in. After all, Ron's words rung in her ears, ... _you can hang out with us...._

"...Crookshanks's been really fidgety lately. The only time she's ever been like that was in third year when Peter Petti--" Hermione stopped short, hands clasped over her mouth and eyes wide.

I got the hint. 

I smiled and asked if I could be excused. They didn't respond, so I just left. So much for hanging out.... As if I was really interested in what they were saying, anyway. With no where left to go, I decided to go to the only physical place close enough to a sanctuary--my dorm. I took my time in walking back to my quarters. I wouldn't have anything to do there, anyway, so why not idle?

The incident that morning kept replaying in my head. I told you. I have no life. I keep thinking about the most useless things. But I couldn't help it. I kept seeing Hermione's face turn to horror when she reached a topic she didn't want me to hear. I keep being left out. I knew I would never be a part of their group, but do they have to keep rubbing it in my face every fucking day?!

My stride had quickened to a sprint by then, and I only stopped when something caught my eye, or nose, rather. I slowed down to a stop. I sniffed the air again. A very familiar fragrance filled it. It was a smoky one. It smelled like some sort of burning herbs. I searched the source of it and found it emitted from a small, abandoned classroom. It was inevitable, I guess, when I looked back to the event. I had stumbled upon a group of Hogwarts students... smoking. Mariquana. Of course, that was not the only drug they used.

I was not scared, surprisingly. They all turned their heads towards me as I entered. Their expressions were of shock or scorn, I didn't know. Nor rather cared, for that matter. There was a congregation of about 12 or so Slytherins. Of course, seeing a Gryffindor enter their threshold surprised them, but seeing a scrawny, pale, defenseless red-head girl enter made them laugh at their initial surprise.

I don't exactly remember how it took off from there. All that crossed my mind at the time was a single thought. _This was an escape...._ I had bravely walked up to them and asked for a smoke. They sneered and obliged--probably gleeful at the idea of corrupting a Gryffindor.

* * * * *

A/N: *earnestly* Like it? PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think of it. I really need some ideas and feedback. Thx for reading, btw!


	2. Needs

Author's Note: Thx for the reviews! They really encouraged me. And uh, I noticed I spelled 'marijuana' wrong. Shite. Sorry. I'll fix it later. I'm going on vacation tomorrow, so I didn't have time to fully edit this chapter since I wanted to get it out before I leave.

Author's Note 2 (PLEASE READ): Drugs are not a thing to abuse. I do not want any of the readers to feel as if I'm encouraging drug use. Because I'm not. Believe me, the temporary feeling of pleasure is not worth all the side-effects that come with it. Ginny will soon find that out as well. 

Disclaimer: All licensed characters and ideas are the property of, but not limited to, J. K. Rowling, Warner Bros., Bloomsbury, Scholastic, and their affiliates.

The Breakdown of Innocence

**Chapter 2: Needs**

I ran down the corridors, past the multiple classrooms, unaware of curious eyes staring at me. _I needed to get out of here. I needed to get to my dormitory._ Everything was a blur behind me. I ignored the burning pain in my leg and had long ago forgotten the stinging in my eyes. My long curls flew behind me, caught in the wind. It was all in a fit of perspiration and heavy panting when I reached the portrait of the fat lady. I yelled the password before I even reached it and quickly climbed in, heading for my four-poster bed.

Today had not been a happy day.

Forget the fact that I was excluded from everyone's lives. I was used to that. I had been humiliated in front of the entire school by a howler my mother sent. That, combined with the jeering and laughter I received from the two thousand or so people did not give me a bright morning. And the usual insulting disapprovals the professors gave me did not make my school day very enjoyable. My brother's sick behavior towards my life certainly did not improve the bad feelings in me. Normally, in a situation like this, I would've bursted out crying, further annoying my teachers and getting points taken off my house. I even tried cutting, but that habit came and went. I needed something stronger. And I found it.

I rummaged through my cabinets and wardrobe. _Where was it?!_ I was losing patience. I threw my stuff everywhere, desperately searching for the small parcel. There! I immediately snatched up the tied, silk cloth and tried to untie the string. My hands were shaking and I fumbled, but my troubles were rewarded when my eyes met the treasure. It was a white powdery substance. I closed the curtains to my four-poster bed and brought it up to my nostrils. 

The effect was nearly instantaneous. A warm smile formed on my lips. A much welcomed feeling passed me. It felt so blissful.... All my hatred, anger, and frustration was gone from my mind. I sat there for a while, with shallow, steady breaths, relishing the feeling of serenity. The feeling of comfort.... I needed more, though. Much more. There must've only been about 20 micrograms of it. I could feel my facial muscles twitching. It felt stuffy, I finally realized. I stuffed the cloth under my pillow and opened the window, letting some air in. I had to wait, I told myself, as I glanced at the clock. Six more hours....

I woke up to an inner clock, built in my brain. Without having to look at my watch, I knew it was sometime around 2 a.m. My dormmates had all fallen asleep, already. Not wanting to draw attention to myself, I quickly dressed and pulled a long, hooded cloak over me. Swift and silent as a cat, I made my way out of the common room and into the hallways. From past experiences, I learned that Filch liked to follow a certain routine while prowling the school. And from my calculations, he wouldn't be on the fourth floor until 2:30, which gave me plenty of time to get there. 

I followed the path I had used for the last few months, making sure to stop occasionally and look around for any unexpected visitors. I had trained my ears to be extremely sensitive to any sound that was made. Other than a few passing ghosts, I had fortunately not run into any trouble. I didn't completely stop until I reached a big, brass mirror on the fourth floor. I looked around one last time for signs of anybody and tapped it with my wand, muttering the word, "Dissendium." As if on a hinge, the mirror creaked open and I slid in, closing it softly behind me. I had learned of this exit from none other than my favorite twin brothers. I was in my first-year when I saw them using this same passage. I was curious then but, being the good girl that I was, I had never tried to find out where exactly it had led to... until now, that is. Its curvy passage ended right into Hogsmeade. 

I strode down the earthened passageway, trying not to breathe in the odor of the dank cave. It was awfully humid and everything was moist. I didn't really feel well and this only made me feel sicker. I was not bothering to run since I knew it would be a rather long way. I walked in silence for quite a while until something caused my ears to perk up. It sounded like footsteps. I stopped and frowned, the sound stopped as well. Looking around curiously and finding nothing, I decided to waste no more time. _The drug's probably making me paranoid...._ I shrugged and spun around again, continuing my journey forward.

My throat was dry. I should've drunken more liquids, I realized, when I finally reached the end. I was facing a slightly curved, stone wall. To everyone else, this appeared to be a dead-end, but from my so-called, newfound "friends", I learned that a simple password could open it. "Serpens."

A slight rustle, and the wall slid open, revealing a wooden ladder that led up to an invisible trapdoor. I climbed impatiently towards the top and with some strain, pushed the roof. The square-shaped trapdoor opened and I climbed out into a narrow ally. A smile of succes tugged at my lips as I placed the trapdoor back in its place. Every week, at 3 a.m., there would be a congregation of hooded people in back of a club on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. There, I quickly learned, we could buy our happiness from an anonymous drug dealer.

After what seemed like an eternity, I finally caught a glimpse of neon light and up-beat rave music. I never went into clubs, for fear of the rumors I heard about drug rape. With my hood still over my head, I walked to the back of the building, and found another cloaked figure standing there. I wasted no time.

"Three grams," I said in a raspy voice. I could feel the man's lips twitch into a sneer.

"There's a pricebreak at five."

The man was starting to annoy me. "I said I wanted three."

"Come on, it's just another few galleons."

I would've bought it, but I knew I couldn't afford more... I wasn't going to tell him that, though. So, I put on an annoyed voice and said, "There's a man on the other side of town that has the product for a cheaper price, you know."

The man muttered something incoherent under his breath and reached into his deep pockets, taking out a small, tightly wrapped package. "Three grams... that would be five galleons."

"I only have four," I lied, trying to bargain.

The man put on a disgusted expression. "It's five or nothing."

I shrugged. "Suit yourself." I spun around and started to walk away. I counted to ten under my breath. When I reached eight, he cried out, "Wait!"

I smiled, but did not turn around. "What?"

"Since you're a frequent customer... okay, how about four galleons and ten sickles? Deal?"

"No."

"Hey, who do you think you are?! I went as low as I can!"

"It's four or nothing."

He paused and thought for a moment. He seemed to put up an internal battle. But, at the end, he gave in. He always did. "Fine. Whatever. Four it is. But don't think you can bargain next time! It's just this once."

I didn't respond. I reached into my pockets and dropped four gold coins into his hand, snatching the small parcel in the other. "Always nice doing business with you,

Arnie."

"Yeah, yeah... oh!" he said, as I was about to walk away. "Could I interest you in a new product?"

I bit my lip and raised my eyebrows in slight curiosity. "Yes?"

He reached into another one of his many pockets and pulled out a small capsule. "Acid. This thing is way more powerful than that stuff you're using. I'll give you a good deal on it."

"Lysergic acid diethylamide?" I said, bored. I've heard about LSD before. Never tried it, but I really didn't want to. I wasn't interested in its long-term effects and the hallucinations it causes. I just needed a depressant.

"Uh, yes, I suppose I've heard it referred to that," the man mumbled.

"Not interested," I said curtly. "See you."

I made sure my purchase was securely in my pockets before I turned around and made my way back to Hogwarts. However, just as I turned a corner, an annoyingly high voice called out, "Virginia?! It's you, isn't it?!"

I stopped short. _Shite, how did she know?_ I tried to continue walking, as if I didn't know who she was referring to. But, unfortunately, she rushed up to me and pulled back my hood, revealing my unmistakable crimson curls.

I clenched my fists, feeling extremely aggravated. Trying desperately to keep my temper under control, I managed to seethe, "Pansy... how quaint seeing you here."

Pansy Parkinson was never fond of me, I knew. She was one of those people who tried to gain your trust and use it to her advantage. I wasn't going to fall for it, though. "I should say the same to you. What are you doing out here alone?"

I didn't answer. She didn't seem to notice, though.

"Have you been to the club? It's totally wicked, I tell you. Me, Blaise, and Millicent were on our way when we spotted you. How about you join us?" she said, excitedly.

I truly wanted to tell her to fuck off, but all that came out was, "Um...." I tried to think up an excuse. I _really_ didn't want to go. But the only thing I could think of was "It's a school night" and that was really stupid because tomorrow (or should I say today?) was a Saturday.

Before I could truly respond, she had already grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards the club. I thought about my options. I could punch her across the face and curse her, but she was one of the few people that knew about my... habit. I knew it was not wise to get on her bad side especially when she could tell the entire school on me--my family included. I'd be expelled. So, with nothing left to do, I tried not to look too murderous as I followed her.

* * * * *

Author's Note: Next chapter... might be rated R, but I'm not sure. Draco makes an appearance. PLEASE REVIEW. I _really_ appreciate all the feedback. Thanks for reading!


End file.
